Changes
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Matt and Kitty makes some changes in their life.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Changes**

_A Picnic Outing _

Marshall Matt Dillon sat on a bench in front of the jail waiting for the stage to roll on through town. It was late as usual but it didn't bother him too much. He had ordered a special gift for Kitty's birthday from New Orleans and supposedly it was to arrive on today's stage. He frowned as he thought about how many times he had heard that before.

The stage slowly made its way to town stopping 10 feet from the jail. Matt strutted to the stage master and asked about his package. Relief flooded him when a brown paper package was handed to him. Kitty's birthday was less than a month away and he wanted to give her something special this year. He missed her birthday last year due to chasing some rustlers all the way to Mexico and he sought to make up for it this year.

Matt slowly walked back to the jail and hid the package in a desk drawer. He walked over to the coal stove and poured himself a cup of coffee that Festus had made earlier. His face scrunched up in distaste at the bitterness of the concoction that his deputy insisted was the best coffee in town. He slowly walked to sit behind the desk and worked on some overdue papers. He had been chasing so many outlaws in the last few weeks that he had been forced to forgo the paperwork and now he had to make up for it.

A soft knock on the door drew him from his work prompting him to look up. The door swung open revealing a neglected Kitty Russell holding a picnic basket. She smiled sweetly before saying, "You promised me the day before yesterday that you would join me for a picnic."

He grinned before replying, "So I did."

Matt rose from his desk, walked to her and offered his arm. She gladly accepted it and started towards the buggy parked outside of the Long Branch. He helped Kitty in the buggy and then settled next to her. He gripped the reigns in his hands and started for their favorite picnic spot.

A little over a mile outside of Dodge, they came across a wrecked wagon. It had most likely slid off the road and flipped down the hill. A man lay dead beside the road and a woman about 7 feet away. Matt decided they were probably caught underneath the wagon and crushed to death.

Matt and Kitty made their way to the busted wagon and gasped at the sight before them. Hiding underneath the wagon was three small girls. The oldest was about 5 or 6 years old, the middle one looked no older than 3 years old and the youngest was a baby less than a year old. The oldest shifted in front of her sisters in an obvious attempt to protect them from the strangers. "No need to afraid, nobody's going to hurt you," Matt offered sweetly.

The girl gazed into his eyes searching for the truth for a few minutes. She must have found it because she eased her posture. When she did, the middle girl peeked out from behind her sister and spotted Matt's badge pinned to his shirt. She pointed at it and shyly said, "Law."

"Yes that's right. I'm U.S. Marshall Matt Dillon and this here is my friend Miss Kitty Russell. Can you tell me your names?"

The oldest girl answered, "I'm Liberty McNeil but I go by Libby. These are my sisters Madeline and Katherine but they go by Maddy and Kit."

Matt struggled with asking too many difficult questions to the girls but he needed answers to help them. "Pleased to meet you," he said then asked, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Libby nodded then proceeded to tell him what had happened. She described living in Kentucky and the flood that killed all of their family except for their parents. How her family sold everything to travel out west and start a new life. She continued by telling of the horses getting spooked and the wheel of the wagon breaking causing the wagon to flip. Between sobs she told them of discovering her parents were dead and trying to protect her sisters.

Kitty's heart went out to the little girls and she immediately opened her arms to them. Libby launched herself into Kitty's open arms for a little bit of affection. Slowly she stepped away to allow her sisters some attention. Maddy cautiously walked to Kitty then hugged her back as Kitty embraced her. Matt watched in admiration as Libby struggled to pick up Kit then pack her to Kitty who gladly accepted her. "Kitty we should get the girls back to Dodge and have Doc take a look at them."

She nodded, tightened her hold on the baby and stood up. She watched as Maddy walked to Matt and held her arms up for him. He glanced at Kitty for a moment then back at the girl. "I tired," she whined.

He smiled then picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and plopped her thumb in her mouth. He watched as Libby stood there left out then offered her his hand. She smiled up at him before latching onto it. Slowly they made their way to the buggy where Kitty pulled the picnic basket out from underneath the seat and gave the girls something to eat. Within minutes they were seated and on their way to Dodge.

During the trip back Matt took the opportunity to study the girls. Libby, who sat quietly on the floorboard, had light red hair halfway down her back and had clear blue eyes. Maddy, who was dozing in her sister's arms, had curly fire red hair about shoulder length and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. She reminded him of Kitty but he didn't say anything to either. Kit had curly red hair and blue eyes. She was quite content in Kitty's arms and if he was truthful about it he wished that she was their baby. Shocked by his new revelation, he concentrated on getting them safely to Doc.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kitty's Decision_

"How are they Doc," Kitty asked worriedly.

He smiled reassuringly before answering, "Don't you fret none Kitty, those girls are going to be just fine."

She released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Matt laid his hand on her shoulder before replying, "I'm glad to hear it Doc."

Doc ran his fingers through his hair before asking, "You say they don't have any family left?" Matt sadly shook his head no before Doc continued. "It's just a shame Matt. Those girls will have to be sent to the state orphanage and probably be separated."

"Surely there's someway to keep them together," Kitty said frantically.

"If a suitable couple would be willing to take them in but most people aren't willing to take in three girls," Matt explained.

"I would," Kitty muttered then went to pick up a very fussy Kit.

Matt and Doc exchanged glances then watched as Kitty calmed the baby with a soothing lullaby. She flashed a sweet smile before she gathered the girls together and ushered them to her rooms above the Long Branch. Matt followed behind them not exactly knowing what she had in mind but knowing her well enough to know he wasn't going to like it.

He watched as she filled a tub with warm water and lavender bath fragrance. She stripped all three girls down then helped them in the tub. After she scrubbed them clean with a washcloth and bar of soap, she got the baby out and left the older two to splash in the water a bit. She laid the baby on the bed to dry her then dressed her in the clothes from the luggage Festus had brought by from the wrecked wagon.

She laid the baby in Matt's arms before helping the older girls dry off and dress in their own gowns. She shooed them into the parlor where Matt had dinner set up and waiting for them. While they ate Libby asked, "Miss Kitty, are we going to stay with you from now on?"

Startled by the question, she looked them each in the face. The pleading looks on their faces tugged at her heartstrings. "I don't exactly know yet. I would love to keep the three of you but that will be up to a judge to decide," she answered honestly.

Matt watched the seen unfold and felt a bit emotional about it. In just the short amount of time he had spent with them, they had already crawled under his skin. He reckoned he wanted them to stay here with Kitty as much as she did. He thought about it for a few minutes and decided he definitely wanted them to stay. He excused himself then walked out the door there was something he had to do.

Kitty had settled the girls in the spare bedroom. The two older girls shared the bed and the baby lay in a cradle she had gotten from the widow Wilson. She smiled as she watched them sleeping peacefully, they have had such a horrible few months and she hoped they would be able to cope with their parents deaths.

When she settled into her own bed for the night she wondered why Matt had left so abruptly. It was unlike him but she figured he might have had some sort of work to do. As she closed her eyes she heard the outside door open then footsteps coming towards her room. She sat up in bed when the door opened then smiled when she saw Matt enter. "Hi there cowboy," she greeted.

He walked over to her and kissed her lovingly. "I hope I didn't wake you up," he said.

"You didn't," she answered.

She watched him stand and shed his clothes. She scooted over in the bed providing him room to lie down. When he did so she nestled close to him preparing to go to sleep but he had other plans. He rolled her on her back and kissed her passionately. When the need for air became too much he pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "Do you love me," he asked softly.

"You know I do," she answered quickly.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," she responded.

"Marry me?"

She blinked in surprise for a few minutes then asked suspiciously, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do. I was going to ask you on your birthday but after your little conversation with Libby I decided that I want you and those girls in my life."

Tears rolled down her cheeks but they went unnoticed. She nodded her head yes then pulled his lips down to hers. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away from her. She frowned prompting him to chuckle. He reached into his shirt pocket and pull out a small package then handed it to Kitty. She stared at it for a moment then ripped it open. She gasped when she saw the diamond and emerald ring. He took it from her and slipped it on her finger. "It's lovely Matt," she exclaimed emotionally.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as he snuggled up Kitty. "Let's get some sleep so we can go look for a ranch tomorrow."

"A ranch?" she asked amused.

"We can't raise children here at the Long Branch. We need a place with plenty of space so the girls will be able to play outside and if we were to have anymore children we will need more then two bedrooms."

"How many children do you want," she asked almost afraid of his answer.

"Ever how many you want but I would like a son," he answered completely honest.

"I want to give you a son Matt," she whispered then added, "Goodnight love."

He kissed her head then said, "Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

_Telling the People_

A few hours later Matt and Kitty were waken by soft whimpers. Kitty was just about ready to go check on the girls when the door crept open and Maddy pitter-pattered in. She slowly made her way to the bed and crawled in between Matt and Kitty. She snuggled up to Kitty then asked, "I sweep with you?"

Kitty laughed softly before she said, "Yes you can sleep here with us tonight."

Just as they were about to dose off again, Kit started bawling. Libby quickly scooped her up in her arms and packed her to Kitty. Maddy scooted closer to Matt to make room for Libby to join them. Within moments Kitty had the baby lulled back to sleep and settled her on her chest. The small family slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kitty woke first and smiled at what she saw. She was lying on her side with Kit nestled securely in her arms and Libby lay close to the baby. Maddy lay on Matt's chest with her head resting on his heart, he had his arms tightened around her so she wouldn't fall. It was just perfect or at least it was to Kitty.

Matt woke up and tried to stretch only to notice the weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled at the little girl asleep on his chest. He turned his head sideways towards Kitty and saw her staring loving at him. He spotted the baby nestled safely in her arms and Libby resting between them. He chuckled then asked, "Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

She smiled then replied, "Sometimes but I intend to have you all to myself most nights."

He grinned then shifted so he could kiss her good morning. Libby and Maddy's giggling broke them apart and prompted their own mirth. "Alright girls go get dressed for breakfast," Kitty ordered in good humor.

She watched the two older girls run from the room then laid the baby in the center of the bed with pillows surrounding her. She and Matt rose from the bed to get dressed. Matt finished the quickest and attempted to dress the baby in the clothes Kitty had laid out but wasn't having much luck. Kitty laughed as she watched Matt then offered to help him. Within minutes Kit was dressed and whining for her breakfast. She collected the girls and Matt then headed for breakfast.

Doc and Festus were enjoying their breakfast when the group walked in and beckoned them to join them. They accepted and within minutes the girls were digging into their plate. The adults laughed at little Kit, she seemed to be wearing more of her gravy than she was eating. "Matthew what's goin' happen to them there little girls?" Festus asked concerned.

Matt glanced over at Kitty who smiled at him then said, "Kitty and I are going to adopt them after we marry."

Doc and Festus just stared at them with their mouths hanging wide-open. "Well it's about time you come to your senses," Doc said happily.

"When are youins figurin' to get married," Festus asked.

"Well that depends on if we find a ranch today. We were hoping to find a home before we marry," Matt answered.

"The Higgins place is up for sale," Doc offered.

"Matt I've always loved that place. I have dreamed of a house like that ever since I was a little girl," she confessed.

"Well I guess our first stop will be the Higgins," Matt said amused.


	4. Chapter 4

_Forging a Family_

Matt and Kitty had bought the Higgins place nearly three months ago. They had married the very same day in a small ceremony at her rooms in the Long Branch. Doc, Festus, Newly, Sam and the girls were there of course as well as Judge Tom McGee. After the wedding, Matt and Kitty signed the adoption papers for Libby, Maddy, and Kit.

News had quickly spread of Matt and Kitty's marriage and the adoption of the three McNeil girls. Everyone in Dodge had been a bit shocked at first but happy nonetheless. Most people knew that Kitty had always been Matt's woman but never expected them to marry. They knew how Matt felt about putting others in the line of danger and just didn't figure he would ever risk it with a family of his own. All the same, Dodge citizens celebrated the newly formed family.

The newly renamed Dillon Ranch had been fixed up from its rundown appearance to the nicest place around. New fencing had been put up to keep in the newly purchase cattle. The old barn had been transformed into a workroom for Matt while a new barn had been built for the horses Matt planned to buy the next time he went to Hays. The house had been painted white with green trim for the windowsills, shutters, and porch. The roof had been redone and painted green at Kitty's insistence. She also arranged the inside of the house and all the new furniture that had been ordered.

Matt had caught Kitty and the girls gone to town and decided to surprise them. He had heard Kitty talk of her childhood and the many nights she spent swinging on the porch swing with her mother. He knew how much it meant to her so he had secretly built her one and hung it while she was gone. With the help of Festus he built the girls a tree house out in the front yard and had some swings dangling down from a couple of the branches. He couldn't wait for his girls to see what he had been up to while they were shopping.

Matt was sitting on the front porch when Kitty and the girls came home. He saw their delighted faces when they saw the tree house and chuckled when they ran off to investigate it instead of greeting him. He and Kitty watched as the girls played. "I have never seen a staircase on a tree house before," Kitty said amused by the thought of his cautiousness when his girls' safety was questioned.

"I didn't want Kit to be left out. There's a ladder on the other side if they want to use it," he offered before turning her towards the newly added swing on the porch. He watched as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Do you like it," he asked suddenly unsure.

She nodded before saying, "I have always wanted a porch swing. It's lovely Matt."

"I'm glad you like it," he said and ushered her to swing with him.

Minutes passed as they watched their girls play in the tree house. Kitty grabbed Matt's hand and slowly moved it to rest on her belly then asked, "Do you think we will have moments like this when the new baby arrives?"

It took Matt a few minutes to comprehend what she had just said. A new baby? It was just too good to be true. He stared at the hand on her belly before asking, "New baby?"

She smiled then replied, "I visited Doc today. He thinks I'm going to have twins."

"Twins," Matt repeated then added, "That's wonderful Kitty."

She sighed in relief then snuggled closer to him. "I hope they are boys," she whispered.

"I will be happy with either," he stated honestly. "Just as long as they don't have your temper," he said playfully.

She laughed then kissed him passionately. "Let's go play with our girls, Cowboy!"


End file.
